Mis Sentimientos No Han Cambiado
by GhostGirlFire
Summary: Sam fue cruelmente separada de Danny justamente a dos dias de cumplir 2 meses de novios, ahora siete años despues regresa a Amity Park para reunirse con el amor de su vida ya que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sus sentimientos hacia él jamas han cambiado, pero se encuentra con una terrible sorpresa.


**Antes de comenzar les dore que este Fic no es mío, le pertenecio a** **-MaryVinterskogen-** **quien lo escribió en un foro de Danny Phantom en el 2007 (Ya se, muchos años), me encanto esta historia y espero que a ustedes les guste**

 **Es como un especie Remake de la historia original ya que lo reescribí :)**

 **Espero que es guste**

 **Sin más que decir a leer**

* * *

 **Sam Pov**

Todo empezó cuando Danny y yo empezábamos a conocernos un poco más, o mejor dicho más de lo que ambos nos conocíamos, hemos sido amigos desde quinto año de primaria y ahora tenemos catorce años.

Aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi, yo entraba a clases y era la niña nueva a mitad del año, unas niñas me tiraron y él me ayudo, en ese momento vi sus ojos azules que me hipnotizaron de inmediato y que aún siguen hipnotizándome con la misma intensidad de la primera vez, desde ese dia se volvió mi mejor amigo junto con Tucker Foley.

Pero mejor volvemos al presente

Un día en la mañana llegue a la escuela quince minutos antes de la primera clase, abrí mi casillero para dejar unos libros y sacar los de la primera clase y me encuentro increíblemente una carta

- _¿De quién podrá ser?-_ pensé sorprendida y rezando que no sea una broma de Paulina

Dude en agarrarla pero al final opte por hacerlo y al abrirla me sorprendi mucho al ver la letra, era la de Danny, la conozco perfectamente, pero se me hacia raro ya que él jamas me había dejado una carta en mi casillero, la lei y me impacte al leerlo.

*** ¿Sam, quieres ser mi novia?***

Me quede callada, eh impactada, esas palabras las eh esperado por mucho tiempo, jamás pensé que Danny me lo pediría, sentí como mis ojos querían soltar lagrimas y de pronto sentí a alguien de tras de mi abrazándome y diciéndome al oído

-Entonces... ¿Aceptas Sam?

Yo solo cerré los ojos sonriendo para después abrazarlo gritando ¡SI!

Todo fue maravilloso, Danny y yo éramos novios, compartíamos todo, teníamos las mismas ideas él y yo, salíamos todos los días y cada día nos queríamos mas, todo era maravilloso un sueño hecho realidad…

Pero…

Todo se rompió

Y fue culpa de mis padres

Ya casi íbamos a cumplir dos meses de novios, mejor dicho en dos días los íbamos a cumplir, ese día Danny llego por mí a mi cada, saludamos con un beso y nos agarramos de las manos

-¿qué tal si hoy nos vamos a ver una película después de clases?-dice Danny sonriendo

-Ay Danny, hicimos eso ayer… mejor otra cosa-dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazo

-Así… ¿Cómo qué?-pregunta interesado

-¡Hola chicos!-interrumpe Tucker acercándose a nosotros

-Hola Tucker-lo saludamos algo enojados por la interrupción

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta al vernos abrazados

-No, como crees-contesto tratando de sonar tranquila

-Jejejeje, algo me dice que si-dice nervioso

-Jajajajaja no... Tú sigues siendo nuestro amigo... nada va a cambiar...-digo sonriendo agarrándolo del hombro

-Fiuf… gracias chicos-dice Tucker aliviado

Fuimos a la escuela y todo paso con normalidad, pasaron dos horas y salimos a almorzar y por desgracia nos toco la mesa cerca de los populares.

-¡Ya notaron... fantina esta con la chica gótica!-dice Dash en tono burlón

-¡Dash¡ se ve que si es cierto de que los hombres tardan en pensar... ¡Desde hace dos meses¡-decía paulina comiendo

-¿Entonces es cierto de que andan verdad?-pregunta Valerie interrumpiendo y con la mirada abajo

-si... pero eso no me debe de importar... son una pareja de perdedores-dice Estrella quien se lleva a Valerie de ahí

Danny solamente me agarro la mano y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa y comimos tranquilamente sonriendo y diciendo lo mucho que nos queríamos, mientras estábamos solos porque si esta Tucker no debemos dejarlo excluido de nuestras vidas

En cuanto se acabaron las clases Tucker se fue a su casa y Danny me llevo al parque donde pasamos la tarde a gusto y lo mejor a solar

-Te traje algo-dice Danny sacando una cajita

-Aaawww Danny-digo al agárralo y al abrirlo veo un hermoso collar con un corazón con nuestras iniciales **D + S 4EVER** y miro a mi amado con ojos de corazón

-Jamás lo olvides Sam, te amo y siempre te voy a amar-dice Danny agarrándome el mentor

-Y yo a ti, desde que te conocí-le digo para después besarlo

Ya en el atardecer Danny me dejo en casa para poder hacer nuestras tareas de Historia y Geografía

-Nos ponemos en contacto-dice Danny dándome un beso

-Claro, adiós-le digo devolviéndole el beso

Danny se transforma en fantasma y se va volando, jamás olvidare que por mi culpa se volvió mitad fantasma y que tiene que vivir oculto de sus padres por ser cazadores de fantasmas, me sorprende aun como le hace.

-¡YA LLEGUE!-grito entrando a la casa

-¡SAMY HIJA!-grita mi madre acercándose con mi papa- ¡LLEGASTE! ¡Te tenemos una noticia!

-¿Soy adoptada?-pregunto emocionada

-¡NO!-gritan mis padres al mismo tiempo enojados

-Entonces no me interesa-digo para irme a mi cuarto

-¡Espera!-dice mi padre agarrándome del brazo-te tenemos una noticia que te encantara

-¿A si? ¿Cuál es?

-¡Te vas a Europa!-dicen mis padres emocionados

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito impactada y espantada

-Lo que escuchaste-dice mi madre emocionada-¿No te encanta?

-¡NO!

-Hija… tu padre y yo, lo hemos estado pensando y creo que es una magnífica noticia, queremos que tus estudios suban de nivel, por eso queremos que te vayas a Europa... ¡No te da alegría! –dice mi madre brincando de la emoción al momento que me da un folleto de la escuela y la rompo en sus caras- ¡SAMANTHA!

-¡NO!- grito furiosa- ¡NO ME IRE! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!

-Pero hija, es una gran oportunidad-dice mi padre

-¡No me importa! ¡Ni siquiera me piden permiso de lo que yo quiero hacer!

-Hija... ¿Porque te pediría permiso?... esto lo vas hacer un que no quieras-dice mi padre furioso

-¡NO!, además se porque lo hacen… ¡Para alejarme de Danny!

-En parte, ese chico es una mala influencia para ti… sus padres son cazadores de fantasmas están locos-dice mi madre furiosa-no permitiremos que ese Daniel interrumpa tus estudios o te contagie con la locura de sus padre

-Pero mama… él me ama y yo a él-digo soltando lagrimas

-Hija eres una niña, eres muy jóvenes para pensar en eso del amor y otra el de adolescentes jamás dura –dice mi padre-así que no hay más que decidir, ¡Te irás esta noche! ¡Así que empaca tus cosas!

-¡NO LO HARE!-grito furiosa

-¡SI LO HARAS!-grita mi padre jalándome hacia mi cuarto

-¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NO!-grito forcejeando -¡AYUDENME! ¡AYUDENME!

Por más que luche, por más que grite, por más que forcejee no pude lograrlo, mis padres me obligaron a empacar, me quitaron el celular para evitar que llamara a Danny, me llevaron al aeropuerto y se aseguraron que subiera el avión.

-Hija… es por tu bien, algún día nos agradecerás-dice mi madre al momento que comienzan a abordar mi avión

-Esto… jamás se los perdonare… los odio me oyen… los odio-les digo con un profundo odio al momento de subir al avión

Al momento que el avión despega siento como si mi alma se apagara, esto jamás se lo perdonare a mis padres, nunca logre entender el cómo pudieron hacerme esto, se que Danny jamás les agrado pero enviarme lejos para que me aleje de él fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Como desearía ser un fantasma para salir de ahí y volar hacia sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás.

Miraba la ventana y pude ver cómo me alejaba de Amity Park, me alejaba de todo lo que conocía, mi abuela que siempre me ha apoyado y que no pudo defenderme de mis padres porque era el día que jugaba Bingo con sus amigos, mi librería gótica favorita, mi amigo Tucker junto con su obsesión hacia la tecnología, la carne y su odio hacia las vegetales y lo más importante… de Danny.

Miro mi collar con amor y tristeza ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviese lejos, mis sentimientos hacia él jamás van a cambiar.

-Danny… te prometo que algún día volveré y ya nadie nos va a separar-digo soltando lagrimas

 **Fin Sam Pov**


End file.
